


The Colors of Our Souls

by LilithPhoenix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Space Pirate Lance, Space Pirates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, blue loves lance, klance, the lions love Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithPhoenix/pseuds/LilithPhoenix
Summary: Lance has been able to see and do things that no one else can. He can see quintessence auras and manipulate his own quintessence aura into making weird and crazy things happen. He could talk to the Lions of Voltron for as long as he could remember.The lions became his family, they showed him how he could control his powers and little tricks to make day to day life easier. But then he goes to the garrison, gets flung into space, starts fighting in a war, gets kidnapped, makes new friends, and raises hell against the empire.With some tooth-rotting fluff and angst sprinkled in to keep things spicy of course.





	The Colors of Our Souls

It started as far back as he could remember, his mom would fill in the rest when he was older since his dad was convinced his son was crazy. The ‘ghosts’ as his family called them were active and fun and loved to hang around him. They were each a different ball of color at first. Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Black, but Blue was by far the brightest. Mama would tell him stories about how he would laugh and clap at random intervals while looking at an empty corner of the room.

At first, it was cute, his Abuela would smile and say that he might be talking to his long passed Abuelo. It was a sweet sentiment, but it wasn’t true. He couldn’t see ghosts. Only Blue and the others. As he got older, he began to see more… strange behaviors and colors surrounding people. He began to see their spectral forms all around him and play with them more than his actual siblings because none of his brothers or sisters could see them. It wasn’t until he turned five that things turned. That was the day he first heard Blue speak.

Well kind of. It was more of an animalistic purr of affection. Like a cat but louder. He’d been so excited. Not long after he could see a body, sometimes a massive lion, other times a woman with lion ears and a tail.

All the ‘lions’, as he called them, began to have forms like this, but Blue was still the brightest. Black was the palest of the bunch and rarely talked, but he loved her just the same. All of them were slightly see through. Like they were there, and he could kind of touch them, but no one else could.

In their more human forms, since they can shift and change their forms at will, Blue was about average height and had a slim build with strong shoulders and arms, like a swimmer. She had long wavy, dark blue hair that reminded him of a river and fell around her waist. It was always moving and flowing like water and had a soft face that could turn steely at a moment’s notice. Blue was surrounded by an ocean that lapped just above her skin and little raindrops would fall from her whenever she got too excited. Her human form always wore a white A-line dress and low heeled, spiked boots. 

Red was shorter than Blue but no less powerful. She was adorable in Lance’s opinion, but you couldn’t tell her that. She had darker red, almost brown tinted see-through skin, and her hair was super curly and flared like flames alongside her temper. She was loud and surrounded by a wildfire. She tended to wear a black shirt, fingerless gloves, camo pants, and combat boots. She was a hot-head but he knew that she cared.

Yellow was taller than both Blue and Red. She was more heavy set, but it was more robust muscle than fat. She was the sweetest out of all of them, with a big dimpled smile and warm inviting aura. She was surrounded by sand that could turn to rock. She was dressed like a gym rat, in leggings and a sports bra. She gave the best hugs and cuddles. Her hair was short, almost a pixie cut that was dark like the earth and stood out against her dark yellow skin.

Green was small fry, the runt, the squish bean and the shortest of the group. She was sassy and smart and always taught him about science. She even helped study for his assignments in school and helped him ace all his assignments and projects. She was short, with bright green hair that was braided with vines, leaves and fell just above her shoulders. She was dressed more like a normal person for most occasions in green tinted jeans, and a hoodie with a white shirt and sneakers. Well normal if you didn’t count the electricity sparking knuckle busters she always wore. She was swathed in vines, leaves and tiny white flowers.

And finally, Black… She was a ghostly pale white with sharp eyes and shrouded in purple and black galaxies with stars glimmering brightly. She was by far the tallest but was built more like Red. Strong and sleek with a no-nonsense attitude. She was dressed similarly to Red, minus the gloves and in a tank top rather than a t-shirt. This being so her massive red and white molted wings could rest comfortably. She was the only lion with wings and they were fluffy and warm, despite her chilly demeanor. He loved to try and get her to spread them to their full length when they were outside which was a challenging feat because she was stubborn. She had a forty-foot wingspan give or take a few inches. 

The one thing they had in common is that they all had yellow eyes with no pupils or irises. Creepy at first, but Lance thought they were really cool. That and they all had their ears and tails, which took away some of their creepy factors and just made them cuter as far as Lance was concerned.

It took a long time for him to be able to talk to the lions and even longer to form a mental link that would allow him to talk to them in his mind so as to not freak out everyone around him when he just started having a conversation with thin air.

He did develop a trick later in life where he’d have an earphone in, so it didn’t look like has completely crazy. Not like it worked very well in most cases. He loved the lions with all his being, just as much as his blood family. But his family just… They were scared for him. They told him otherwise, but he knew better, even from a very young age.

Green had a wicked sense of humor and loved to freak out his family by running up and down the halls at night. Playing with light fixtures and tv screens. Moving and knocking things over, etc. Normal ghost/spirit/entity stuff. Though this would often get him into trouble when he claimed it was the Green lion.

The Lions were his best friends and partners in crime, but it all came to a head two years later when his father snapped, and things blew up in his face…

“THERE ARE NO GHOSTS, THERE IS NO BLUE LION. YOU CAN’T KEEP TALKING ABOUT THIS CRAZY NONSENSE.” His father screamed at him. 

He was scared, cowering as the man he called family raged at him. His mother held the man back from tearing across the room towards him. His siblings had all been sent to their shared room as Lance, Mama and Papa had a ‘discussion’. But things had quickly turned sour when Lance had continued to insist that there were spirits and that most people couldn’t see them. That Blue and the others were there, roaring at his father to stop scaring their cub.

But his father was having none of it.

Tearing himself from his wife’s grip, Lance’s father pulled up his young son by the shirt and off the ground.  
“That’s it. We’re taking you to a damn doctor. No son of mine is going to keep acting like this.”

Tossing Lance back to the ground, he stormed out of the room. Lance’s mother ran to him and cradling him in her arms, whispering comfort to him in Spanish.

“It’s okay Miho, it’s okay, it’s going to be okay, I’m sorry- “

But it was fine. Lance knew he wasn’t crazy. He wasn’t scared of the colorful aura’s that surrounded people, how it would tell him exactly how someone was feeling. The lions scared him more than any of the bullies in his elementary school that stabbed at his self-esteem while the other kids avoided him. And he wasn’t scared of the lions. 

They were his friends. His hermanas.

But Papa… Papa scared him the most. He knew Papa was scared for him. But he didn’t want to know what Papa would do to him if he knew that half of the strange things that occurred around Lance was Lances doing himself. Once he began to tame the powers that had awoken within him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not long after Papa blew up, we went to the doctor. A nice old woman dressed in blue-not his Blue, never his Blue, his Blue was nice and cool and loved him very very much- started asking him questions about the lions. They had all followed him here at his request, though they likely would have followed regardless.

“Hello Lance, I have heard a lot about you. These lions as you call them, are they here?” The lady asked - a quick glance at her desk told him her name was Mrs. Rosenstel. -

“Yeah, they’re here.” Lance smiled, bouncing in his seat as any excitable seven-year-old would. 

Mrs. Rosenstel shifted in her seat. “I’m going to ask some questions about them. Is that alright?” She asked. Lance nodded.

She had a pen poised on the notepad, “What do they tell you?” the lady in blue asked.

Lance blinked, unsure. “Umm… stuff? They tell me stories and Yellow tells me where the cookies are hidden. Everyone else tries to stop her but she likes spoiling me.” Mama gave an exasperated sigh.

Mrs. Rosentstel nodded. “Do they ever tell you to hurt anyone? Or yourself?” At this, Lance looked aghast. He turned to his parents with a ‘what did you tell her?’ look on his face. 

“No! They tell me to only ever do things to help people. They’re not mean… Well okay, Red can be. But only in a grumpy cat kind of way!” Red cuffed him lightly upside the head, rocking him forward lightly.

Lance turned to her “Well you are” He hissed. Red huffed in mock offense while the others chuckled quietly. This action didn’t go unnoticed by the other adults in the room, who glanced at each other.

“Lance, are you with us?” Mrs. Rosenstel asked. Lance turned back to her with an affirmative nod. He didn’t understand why he was here.

“Can you tell me about the stories they tell you?”

Lance hesitated before shaking his head, “They aren’t my stories to tell you, they’re too personal.” Mrs. Rosentel frowned thoughtfully. That kind of reasoning was strangely mature for a seven-year-old.

Mama and Papa stared talking to Mrs. Rosenstel now. “Any signs of being stuck in another state of mind or periods of uncontrolled aggression?” “No, he’s just exuberant most of the time, gets quiet-”

Why was he here? 

{They don’t understand you, cub. Their knowledge of your abilities is limited, and humans are afraid of what they don’t understand. What you can do isn’t considered ‘normal’ by many on this planet.} Blue told him gently.

“-Stares the walls. We’ve caught him talking to other people that aren’t there-”  
Lance stared at her for a moment before his gaze fell back to the carpeted floor. He understood that Blue was trying to comfort him but…

He tugged on his mother’s sleeve to get her attention. “Mama, am I… am I not normal?” He asked quietly.

His mother’s breath hitched “Oh Miho, I… no not quite. Most people don’t see things that aren’t there.” She admitted. Neither Papa or Mrs. Rosenstel made any moves to disagree with her.

Lances face fell “Oh…” They didn’t ask him many questions after that.

“-possibly early stages of schizophrenia. It’s rare to develop this early in life, even stranger in this manner-“

He wasn’t normal. Not here, not on Earth. But that was okay, he had Blue and the others to help drive away the black tendril of dread and shame that was worming its way into his chest and constricting his lungs.

“-very intelligent. Please inform me if anything else happens. Feel free to call if you have questions-“

Lance was tired. He didn’t want to be looked at like he was a freak. He didn’t like it, he was okay with being a little different, but not like this. He wanted to go home, he wanted his siblings to stop giving him funny looks every time he said or did something out of place. He was so lonely here, even with Blue and the others. He felt alienated and he hated it. Tears stung his eyes as they walked out of the clinic and back to the car. He didn’t say much on the way home. He didn’t talk to anyone when he got home either. Just wanting some time to himself to recuperate and rebuild. To figure something out so he wouldn’t feel so alone in his own home and surrounded by family.

So, he didn’t tell anyone about how everyone glowed pretty colors.  
He didn’t tell anyone about how he could make the glowing ice and water that surrounded him move objects at his will.  
He didn’t tell anyone about how he could turn on and off the electricity and water in the house without touching anything.  
He didn’t tell anyone about the glowing lion women that became a part of his family and taught him how to control his powers.  
He didn’t tell anyone about the beautiful astral plane he visited in his dreams where he practiced spells and learn to control his aura, his quintessence, his life force.  
He didn’t tell anyone about his ability to pull water from thin air and turn it into ice.  
He didn’t tell anyone about his journal full of the spells the lions had taught him and that he’d made up.  
He didn’t tell anyone about the things he saw and could do that no one else could.

And slowly things returned to normal. At least for everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Not to be dramatic but I would die for Lance.


End file.
